


Tattoo Replacements

by Storm89



Series: Two Angels and a Hunter [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take their angels to get tattoos, which they hope is only temporary. R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Replacements

Dean and Sam shouldn’t be surprised by this, but they both felt rather sad about this. 

It all started when their angels (now human) went to a tattoo parlor to get anti-possession tattoos. That’s when Castiel saw some tattoo advertisements on the wall and they all looked at it long.

Wings.

Sam and Dean couldn’t help but flinch, knowing the angels are having difficulty settling into their new lives with their wings clipped. Then Sam said that maybe it will help them.   
So, besides the anti-possession tattoo, the angels got wings.

Gabriel’s were surprisingly small; three pairs of golden wings on his upper back.

Balthazar’s were grey and was spread out over his back to his shoulders, showing its plumage. Dean quipped that it made him look like a peacock, which he just sneered at.  
Castiels wings were colored black and were done with detail, covered from his back to his lower back.

Their wings were all aligned to where their originals were.

The Winchesters hoped that these replacements will only be temporary.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet of the boys and their angels with getting tattoos to replace their actual angels. 
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
